Bluetooth technologies support wireless data exchange over short distances (less than ten meters indoor). Basic Rate/Enhanced Data Rate (BR/EDR) technology is one type of the Bluetooth technologies serving many applications, and may include various application standards such as Advanced Audio Distribution profile (A2DP), Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP), and Hands-Free Profile (HFP). Among them, A2DP is mainly applied in Bluetooth speakers, headphones, and other audio applications.
Current technologies are inadequate to provide the demand for Bluetooth technologies. In some applications, multiple Bluetooth speakers may need to be connected to an audio source simultaneously to play audio data. In some other applications, multiple audio sources may need to connect to one or more Bluetooth speakers to play the audio data. Nevertheless, most existing devices only allow one-to-one one connection. That is, a cellphone or computer can only connect to one Bluetooth speaker.